Buffy Season Six Finale Rewrite
by Cucumber
Summary: I hated the finale for S6. Here's my version. I think it's better, but be warned, it's not happier


BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER   
SEASON SIX FINALE REWRITE  
  
Note: This rewrite begins after we see Spike making the   
deal with the demon, Dawn goes to Clem, and Willow runs out   
of power while chasing the Scoobies with a truck. Even   
though I don't love all the beginning of the finale, I'm   
willing to accept it. The following is what should have   
happened after that.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - NIGHT  
  
BUFFY, ANYA, XANDER, JONATHAN, and ANDREW are in the Magic   
Shop trying to come up with a way to keep the remaining   
Troika members safe and how to stop Willow. They don't have   
much and are beginning to get discouraged.  
  
ANYA  
It takes a witch to stop a   
witch. Too bad Tara is dead.  
  
Everyone stares at Anya who suddenly realizes what she's   
said.  
  
ANYA  
You know what I mean. I might   
know some magic, but I'm not   
a witch, I'm a demon. I know   
some other demons, but even   
they aren't as powerful as   
witches. If only there was   
someone we could call. Like   
Ghostbusters. Witchbusters?   
Let's look them up in the   
yellow pages.  
  
Anya leans down under the counter and pulls out a phone   
book. She flips through the pages.  
  
XANDER  
They're not going to be in   
any phone book, Anya. Is the   
Slayer in the phone book?  
  
ANYA  
(dithering)  
Well, no, not as such, but-  
  
BUFFY  
(interrupting)  
I have an idea. If it takes a   
witch to catch a witch, then   
I know someone we should pay   
a visit to. Anya, you're with   
me. Xander, you stay here,   
try to see if you can find   
any more magic books that   
Willow didn't drain, and keep   
an eye on our two jailbirds.  
  
ANDREW  
You're leaving us here with   
him?  
  
BUFFY  
Why not?  
  
JONATHAN  
Yeah, what if Willow shows up   
here while you're gone? How's   
he going to protect us?  
  
Buffy looks exasperated but sees the truth in what they're   
saying.  
  
BUFFY  
All right, everyone can tag   
along.  
  
EXT. AMY'S HOUSE  
  
Buffy steps up on the porch rings the doorbell. The rest of   
the gang stands a few steps away. Soon a pajama-clad AMY   
comes to the door. She looks surprised but only for a   
second.  
  
AMY  
Look, it's Buffy and her   
usual gang of ragamuffins. To   
what do I owe the pleasure?  
  
BUFFY  
A guy named Warren killed   
Willow's girlfriend Tara.   
Willow killed Warren and now   
she wants to kill his two   
accomplices. (She indicates   
Andrew and Jonathan) She has   
too much magic for us to   
fight. You were the one who   
introduced her to casual   
magic and this is the   
consequence. You are going to   
help stop her.  
  
AMY  
Willow is my friend. Why   
would I fight her to save   
those two sniveling idiots?  
  
Buffy takes a step closer to Amy so that their faces are   
about two inches apart. Amy tries to move away from her but   
Buffy grabs her arm tightly.  
  
BUFFY  
You're either going to help   
or I'm going to knock you out   
and use your body as a human   
shield.  
  
Amy gets that Buffy is being deadly serious.  
  
AMY  
Fine, sure. Just let me get   
dressed.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX  
  
Anya goes to the counter and puts the phone book away. As   
she's bending down, she notices a book that she'd   
overlooked before.  
  
ANYA  
Hey, look what I found!  
  
She holds the book up. Everyone clusters around her. Amy is   
still in her pajamas-blue and white striped pajama pants   
and a blue tank top under a light blue robe which hangs   
open.  
  
BUFFY  
What is it?  
  
ANYA  
(flipping through the   
book)  
It's a book of magic, all   
right. And I think one of   
these might be a protection   
spell. But it's in ancient   
Sumerian, which I can't read.   
We'll have to translate it.  
  
BUFFY  
Okay, here's the plan.   
Xander, find a Sumerian-  
English dictionary and help   
Anya translate that spell.   
When Willow shows up, Anya   
will protect Jonathan and   
Andrew while Amy stops her.   
Do anything you have to do,   
Amy. Try not to kill her, but   
if it's the only way . . .   
then do it.  
  
XANDER  
No! No matter what, it's   
Willow. We can't kill her.  
  
BUFFY  
(sadly)  
I know, Xander. But she may   
not be stoppable any other   
way.  
  
XANDER  
Yeah, but . . .  
  
BUFFY  
(gently)  
Go help Anya with the spells.  
  
XANDER  
. . . Sure.  
  
Xander looks through the stacks until he finds the   
dictionary. He and Anya go through the spells and translate   
one. Buffy and Amy go off to the side to discuss strategy.   
When Anya's finished figuring out the spells, she tries it.   
A green field briefly glows around Jonathan and Andrew.   
Buffy and Amy look up.  
  
BUFFY  
Good work, guys.  
  
ANYA  
(preening)  
All in a day's work. This is   
my store, so therefore it's   
my work. All in a night's   
work, that's more correct.  
  
Suddenly Willow whooshes in the door. Xander and Anya duck   
down behind the counter. Anya starts chanting the spell and   
the green glow reappears. Buffy and Amy stand in Willow's   
way. Buffy tries to punch Willow, but Willow kicks her. She   
goes flying and hits a table.  
  
Amy waves her hand and Willow turns into a rat.  
  
AMY  
You know, I always wanted to   
do that.  
  
Buffy gets up and tries to catch the rat, but before she   
can it turns back into Willow.  
  
WILLOW  
That was very funny, Amy.   
Going for a little irony,   
were we? Did you really think   
that just because you   
couldn't turn yourself back,   
that I couldn't either?  
  
AMY  
I like your new look, Willow.   
It's a shame I'm going to   
have to ruin your hair by   
doing this-  
  
Amy mutters a couple of words and Willows hair grows down   
the floor then winds around her arms and legs, pinioning   
them. Willows looks down at herself, says one word and her   
hair is immediately back to the way it way.  
  
WILLOW  
Another valiant effort.   
You're good, Amy, but not   
good enough. You're not going   
to beat me. How about joining   
me instead? Those two idiots   
aren't the only men in town   
who deserve to pay for what   
they've done. It could be   
just like the old days.  
  
Amy considers Willow's offer for a second. Then she turns   
around to look at Buffy and shrugs.  
  
AMY  
Sorry, Buffy, you're on your   
own here. Think I will join   
Willow. Her side is oh so   
much more fun than yours.  
  
Willow and Amy both smile evilly. But before she and Willow   
can team up against Jonathan and Andrew, Buffy kicks Amy in   
the head. She goes down, out cold.  
  
Willow looks at Amy then Buffy with fury.  
  
WILLOW  
That's the second time you've   
taken her away from me. Maybe   
I should put you on my   
payback list after those two.  
  
BUFFY  
Willow, please, let's talk   
about this. Warren's dead-  
he's the one that killed   
Tara, not Jonathan and   
Andrew.  
  
Willow ignores Buffy's entreaty. Magically she throws her   
in the air, this time landing on the counter right in front   
of where Xander and Anya are. Willow stands in front of   
Jonathan and Andrew and hurls spells at them. None of them   
can touch them; the protection spell holds. Jonathan and   
Andrew still look nervous.  
  
WILLOW  
Nice little protection spell,   
idiots. I guess you're not   
the helpless wienies that you   
look like. All right, I'm   
gone now, but when I get   
back, I'll have more power   
and that spell will be dust.   
Ta.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT  
  
DAWN and CLEM are sitting around a coffin, playing a card   
game.   
  
CLEM  
Sorry, go fish.  
  
Dawn picks a card. She looks at it, puts all her cards   
down, and stands up.  
  
DAWN  
I'm leaving.  
  
CLEM  
Oh, did you not get your   
eight? That's too bad, but   
you still have a chance, it's   
early in the game.  
  
DAWN  
I don't care about this   
stupid, baby game. When I   
came over to hang out with   
Spike, we never played games.   
I have to find Willow. I know   
I can stop her.  
  
CLEM  
I think Buffy wanted you to   
stay here, where it's safe.   
How come you think you can   
stop Willow if Buffy can't?   
Buffy's awfully tough and   
you're just a kid.  
  
DAWN  
I am not a kid! And I   
understand what's going on   
inside Willow's head better   
than Buffy does. I know where   
Willow will go to get more   
power and I know she'll   
listen to me if I ask her   
stop more than she'll listen   
to Buffy.  
  
CLEM  
(curious)  
Why would she listen to you?  
  
DAWN  
Nobody likes listening to   
Buffy. She always thinks she   
knows better. She loves   
bossing people around. Who's   
going to want to listen to   
her? Willow knows that I get   
that.   
  
Dawn heads for the door.  
  
CLEM  
Where are you going?  
  
DAWN  
To find Willow. Are you   
coming with me or not?  
  
CLEM  
This isn't such a good idea,   
but if Buffy finds out that I   
just let you out by yourself,   
she'd kill me for sure.  
  
DAWN  
(muttering)  
Exactly my point.  
  
INT. CAVE  
  
SPIKE and the DEMON are talking in near darkness with only   
a few torches lighting the cave.  
  
DEMON  
If you pass my three tests, I   
will give you what you came   
here for.  
  
SPIKE  
Bring them on.  
  
Out of a passage comes a huge man with hands of fire. He   
and Spike fight. Spike gets burned. He's in pain but is   
extremely determined. He manages to break the man's neck.  
  
SPIKE  
One down, two to go.  
  
INT. RACK'S HOUSE  
  
RACK stands up from the floor where he was sitting when he   
sees Willow coming in the door. He sees the change in her   
and likes it. He walks up very close to her and starts   
touching her face, her hair, her body. Willow stands still,   
not encouraging him but not repelling him either.  
  
RACK  
They finally let you out of   
your cocoon, baby. I can feel   
the power in your. But I know   
what you want. And you'll get   
it, if I get what I want.   
  
Rack puts his face to Willow's hair and inhales deeply.  
  
RACK  
Still smell like   
strawberries. But underneath,   
there's lightning.  
  
Willow pulls Rack in for a deep kiss. When she lets him she   
makes sure to keep him close to her.  
  
WILLOW  
I know what you want, Rack,   
but so sorry, you haven't   
quite figured me out yet.  
  
Willow puts her hand on Rack's chest and sucks out all his   
magical power. She shudders in pleasure as the magic   
courses through her. Soon she hears someone coming and she   
hides behind the door.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX  
  
Xander and Anya stand up from behind the counter. Amy is   
starting to come to. Buffy tries to help her up but Amy   
shakes off her hand.  
  
AMY  
Thanks a lot, Buffy. After I   
come her and try to help you,   
this is what I get in return?   
No wonder Willow hates you.  
  
BUFFY  
(gritting her teeth)  
That wasn't really Willow. It   
was the power talking. Go   
home, Amy. Obviously your   
being here was a huge waste   
of time.  
  
Amy goes to the door. Before leaving she turns around.  
  
AMY  
Good luck, guys, you're going   
to need it once Willow gets   
her hands on even more power.  
  
BUFFY  
And you showed her where to   
get it, didn't you?  
  
AMY  
I'm such a naughty girl,   
aren't I?  
  
Amy laughs then leaves before anyone can answer her. Buffy   
realizes what she's said.  
  
BUFFY  
I know where Willow went.   
Maybe I can stop her before   
she gets more power.  
  
INT. CAVE  
  
A head come rolling out from the side of the cave and Spike   
follows.  
  
SPIKE  
Like taking candy from a   
baby.  
  
The demon laughs and flicks a finger. Spike is now covered   
with thousands of insect crawling over him and into his   
ear, mouth and nose. He screams.  
  
INT. RACK'S LOBBY  
  
Dawn and Clem come into the antechamber where people are   
laying around. Clem looks nervous.  
  
CLEM  
I'll just stay out here, if   
that's all right with you.  
  
DAWN  
That's fine.  
  
INT. RACK'S ROOM  
  
Dawn walks into Rack's inner room cautiously. She doesn't   
see Rack's body at first but once she sees him on the floor   
she goes over and checks for a pulse. When she doesn't find   
one, she straightens up and turns to leave the room.  
  
DAWN  
(muttering)  
I'm too late. This is so   
unfair.  
  
Willow steps out in front of Dawn, surprising her.  
  
WILLOW  
Hey, Dawnie.  
  
DAWN  
Willow! Hey! I didn't see you   
there. How-how are you?  
  
WILLOW  
I'm good, Dawnie, real good.   
But you know what, I could be   
better.  
  
Willow keeps moving toward Dawn, who backs up until she   
hits a wall.  
  
DAWN  
Yeah, I know. Things have   
been really crazy, but I   
think if you just give up   
this whole magic thing and   
come home with me we can fix   
everything.  
  
WILLOW  
Give up? Why would I give up   
my magic?  
  
DAWN  
Because you're hurting people   
with it. I know you don't   
mean to. I love you Willow,   
that's why you have to stop.  
  
WILLOW  
Rack's not a person.  
  
DAWN  
That's true.  
  
WILLOW  
And neither are you.  
  
DAWN  
What? Of course I'm a person.  
  
WILLOW  
No, little Dawnie, you're a   
ball of mystical energy. A   
key. Not a person. So it   
won't really count when I   
turn you back.  
  
DAWN  
Please! Willow! No!  
  
Willow ignores Dawn's pleas. She does the same to Dawn as   
she did to Rack. Dawn slumps to the ground, dead. Willow is   
even higher on the power, power that she could never even   
imagined.  
  
WILLOW  
(to herself)  
Now I understand what Glory   
wanted. And she was right . .   
.  
  
INT. CAVE  
  
The bugs scuttle out of Spike and into the walls. Spike   
heaves a sigh of relief.  
  
SPIKE  
That's it, then, your   
pathetic little trials? Well   
I passed 'em, so you'd better   
hold up your end of the   
bargain. The chip comes out.   
Now.  
  
DEMON  
Enjoy . . .  
  
The Demon puts his hand on Spike's head. We see a crackling   
of power.  
  
DEMON  
It is done.  
  
SPIKE  
Great, thanks. Be seeing you   
around then, mate.  
  
Spike leaves the cave.  
  
EXT. BEACH  
  
Spike passes people doing various things: cooking, eating,   
talking. He watches them but doesn't feel anything   
different about himself. He's not sure if the chip is   
really out. He notices a person standing at the edge of   
some bushes alone and decides he needs to test himself   
before he goes back to Sunnydale.   
  
He pulls the man into the bushes. He turns the man's head   
to the side and drinks of his blood, moaning at how good it   
tastes. But he stops before he kills the man. Instead of   
draining him, he snaps his neck and keeps walking.  
  
SPIKE  
(to himself)  
I'm bloody cured. Need to   
keep an appetite for Slayer   
blood. Now that's going to be   
one sweet meal. Buffy's a   
dead bird walking and she   
doesn't even know it.   
  
INT. RACK'S HOUSE  
  
Buffy goes into Rack's unknowingly mimicking Dawn's   
movements. She goes into the inner chamber and immediately   
sees Rack's body. She's dejected that she's too late, but   
at least she knows that she's on the right track. She's   
about to go to leave until Dawn's body catches her eye.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn?  
  
Buffy goes over to the body, checks for a pulse and doesn't   
find one. At first she just stares in horror, but then she   
breaks out in tears. She slumps to the floor and cradles   
Dawn's body in her arms.  
  
BUFFY  
Dawn! Dawn! . . . What were   
you doing here? . . . Who did   
this to you! . . . Oh, Dawn,   
you never really knew how   
much I loved you.  
  
Willow steps out a dark nook startling Buffy.  
  
WILLOW  
Terrible about Dawn, isn't   
it?  
  
BUFFY  
Who did this to her? Rack?  
  
WILLOW  
No, silly, I did, of course.  
  
BUFFY  
What? Why? How could you? She   
was my sister.  
  
WILLOW  
I was so sick of her constant   
whining. But of course in the   
end it was for the power.   
Good stuff, mmm, mmm.  
  
BUFFY  
Get out of my sight. Suddenly   
I know how you feel Willow.   
Warren killed Tara, so you   
killed him. You killed my   
sister, and so help me, if I   
catch you, I'll kill you with   
my bare hands.  
  
WILLOW  
Whatever happened to the   
whole 'Slayers don't kill   
people' thing?  
  
BUFFY  
Warren killed Tara by   
accident. You are no longer a   
person.  
  
WILLOW  
Ooh, I'd be shaking if -   
well, no I wouldn't ever be   
shaking, but now especially   
not since you're about to   
have your hands full.  
  
BUFFY  
With what?  
  
WILLOW  
Dawn was an interdimensional   
key. Glory tried to get to   
her the complicated way. I   
did it the simple way. And I   
think I know of a dimension   
that sure would like to visit   
ours. But I don't think the   
tourists are going to be too   
friendly. Good luck, Buffy,   
you're going to need it.  
  
BUFFY  
Why are you telling me this?  
  
WILLOW  
Watching you suffer is such   
fun.  
  
Buffy starts to stand up but is hampered by Dawn's body.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm going to stop you.  
  
WILLOW  
I wouldn't take that bet. See   
you in the hell dimension.  
  
Willow leaves. Buffy sits with Dawn for a little while   
longer. When she finally gets her wits together, she   
leaves. She wants to take Dawn's body back with her, but   
she just can't. She can't waste time getting back to the   
Magic Box.  
  
BUFFY  
I'll come back for you, Dawn,   
I promise.   
  
INT. MAGIC BOX  
  
Buffy comes in and she's such a wreck that it's obvious to   
everyone.  
  
JONATHAN  
What happened to her?   
  
Xander comes over to Buffy and puts his hand on her   
shoulder.  
  
XANDER  
Buffy, what's wrong? Did you   
see Willow?  
  
Buffy goes to a chair and sits down. She doesn't look at   
anybody in the eye. She's like a zombie.  
  
BUFFY  
Willow killed Dawn.  
  
Everyone expresses their shock and horror.  
  
XANDER  
That can't be.  
  
BUFFY  
And now she's going to use   
Dawn's energy to open a   
portal to a hell dimension.   
We're not going to be able to   
stop her. Jonathan, Andrew,   
get out of here. We're not   
going to be able to protect   
you. You're on your own.   
Xander, Anya, why don't you   
go make up before the world   
ends, you'll feel better.   
I'll just stay here, in case   
some customers show up.  
  
Jonathan and Andrew exchange a look.  
  
ANDREW  
Where are we going to go?  
  
BUFFY  
I don't care. Just get out of   
here, now. I'm sick of   
looking at your faces.  
  
JONATHAN  
Sure, hey, Buffy, we're gone.   
Sorry for the trouble we've   
caused you. Thanks for the   
protection. Sorry about your   
sister.  
  
Jonathan and Andrew sidle out of the shop before anyone   
says anything else. They pause on the street.  
  
EXT. MAGIC BOX  
  
ANDREW  
Where you gonna go, Jonathan?  
  
JONATHAN  
Dunno. If the world's going   
to end, doesn't make much   
sense to go too far.  
  
ANDREW  
Can I come with you? I   
promise to be good.  
  
JONATHAN  
No, I'd- (seeing the look on   
Andrew's face) -yeah, sure,   
why not?  
  
ANDREW  
Thanks. You will not regret   
this.  
  
Jonathan shrugs and the two of them walk down the street   
and turn a corner.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX  
  
Xander and Anya pull up chairs next to Buffy.  
  
XANDER  
I'm not leaving you, Buffy.  
  
ANYA  
Me neither. I remember how   
terrible a salesperson you   
were.  
  
BUFFY  
Thanks, guys, but maybe I can   
be alone for a little? The   
world isn't going to end in   
the next five minutes, I   
promise.  
  
Xander looks at Anya.  
  
XANDER  
Maybe we could talk outside?  
  
ANYA  
Oh fine. Can't hurt to be   
nice just before you die,   
right?  
  
Xander and Anya step outside.  
  
EXT. MAGIC BOX  
  
Xander starts walking down the street. At first Anya just   
watches him but then she catches up.  
  
XANDER  
Anya, I want to apologize for   
everything I've done and   
everything I've said. Not   
just recently, but ever. I am   
so sorry for anything I have   
ever done to hurt you.  
  
ANYA  
That's sweet, but as a   
vengeance demon, I've heard   
every apology in the book.   
Your was particularly   
sincere, but so what? It   
doesn't take away the pain.  
  
XANDER  
Of course it doesn't. But I'm   
begging you to look into your   
heart and forgive me.  
  
They come across a bench and sit down.  
  
ANYA  
Let's talk a while. How about   
we see if the world's really   
about to end. Then I'll   
forgive you. But if we're   
still alive, then I'll   
consider it.  
  
XANDER  
That's fair.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX  
  
Buffy is still sitting, looking comatose. She begins   
talking out loud to herself.  
  
BUFFY  
It's just like last time. But   
with Glory we knew how to   
stop it. This I don't know   
how to stop. Will my death do   
it again? Maybe it will.   
There's no reason not to try.   
There's nothing for me to   
live for. Dawn's dead,   
Willow's crazy with magic . .   
. they might as well have not   
brought me back. But I guess   
now I'm going to back to that   
safe, warm place. It was   
good. I should be happy to be   
going back there.  
  
Buffy picks up a dagger from the floor where it spilled out   
from a broken display case. She slits both of her wrists   
then sits back down, an odd look on her face.  
  
After a few seconds the door chimes sounds. Buffy looks up.  
  
BUFFY  
Xander?  
  
She sees Spike and is surprised but just doesn't have the   
energy to care.  
  
Spike sees Buffy's bloody arms and he's confused but still   
determined.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm here to kill you, Slayer,   
but it looks like you're   
doing the job for me.  
  
BUFFY  
Willow killed Dawn and she's   
about to open a portal to a   
hell dimension. The world's   
about to end. At least I'll   
go easily.  
  
Spike opens his mouth to say something but closes it once   
he assimilates what Buffy said. His anger comes back but   
suddenly it is not with Buffy anymore.  
  
SPIKE  
Willow killed Little Bit?  
  
BUFFY  
Yeah.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm missing something here,   
aren't I?  
  
BUFFY  
It's a long story. I'm too   
tired to tell it. And soon   
I'll be gone . . .  
  
SPIKE  
No!  
  
Spike rushes over to Buffy and grabs her wrists. Buffy   
doesn't fight much. Spike is extremely tantalized by the   
blood on her wrists so he begins licking them until her   
arms are clean. He inspects the wounds and sees that they   
aren't deep. He gets some cloth and tries to bandage   
Buffy's cuts. This time she really struggles, but Spike is   
stronger.  
  
BUFFY  
Spike, why are you always   
forcing me to do things that   
I don't want to do?  
  
SPIKE  
You don't know what you want,   
Buffy. I love you and I'm   
sorry that I hurt you. If   
you're not going to stop   
Willow, then I will. And when   
I do, I'll be back.  
  
Spike kisses Buffy on the forehead then leaves.  
  
Montage of Spike searching for Willow at the:  
  
- bombed out high school  
  
- place where Glory tried to open a dimensional portal  
  
- cemetery  
  
- highest mountain in Sunnydale (we actually see a touristy   
type sign boasting of its elevation)  
  
EXT. MOUNTAIN TOP  
  
Spike sees Willow chanting and conjuring up the portal. He   
doesn't know if she's conscious of anything around her so   
he throws a few pebbles toward her. She doesn't turn around   
or even falter in her chanting. Spike sneaks up behind   
Willow, grabs her, and before she can say anything, he   
breaks her neck. She falls to the ground and as she does   
her hair turns back to red. Spike looks down at her and   
doesn't feel happy or back like his old self again.  
  
SPIKE  
(to Willow)  
You shouldn't have killed   
Little Bit.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX  
  
Spike is back at the Magic Shop and is relieved to see that   
Buffy is exactly the way he left her. She's crying but at   
least she hasn't unbound her wrists. He goes over to her   
and hugs her tightly.  
  
BUFFY  
Are you going to kill me now,   
Spike?  
  
SPIKE  
No, Buffy, I'm not. Please   
don't cry. Everything's going   
to be all right. You'll get   
through this. The world's not   
going to end.  
  
BUFFY  
Why not?  
  
SPIKE  
I killed Willow. It's over.  
  
BUFFY  
(whispering)  
My mother is dead. My sister   
is dead. My best friend is   
dead . . . I just can't go on   
living anymore. Please kill   
me, Spike. Please.  
  
SPIKE  
Please don't talk like this.   
Give it some time. It'll stop   
hurting. I promise. And I   
will always be there for you.  
  
They sit there in silence for a minute. Spike strokes   
Buffy's hair and she is soon soothed. She stops crying and   
thinks about what Spike said. She closes her eyes because   
she is a little afraid of what she says next.  
  
BUFFY  
How did you kill Willow?  
  
SPIKE  
Broke her neck. Clean. She   
didn't suffer.  
  
Buffy smiles.  
  
BUFFY  
I was right then. All that   
magic turned her into a   
demon. It wasn't Willow after   
all that killed Dawn. I knew   
she wouldn't do that.  
  
SPIKE  
(lying)  
Right, of course, she became   
a demon. Of course . . .  
  
BUFFY  
Thank you, Spike.  
  
The camera looks up from Buffy and Spike who are snuggled   
together and we see Xander, standing over Spike, lifting a   
sword, poised to cut his head off. He understands the truth   
of what Spike said.  
  
XANDER  
I've waited a long time for   
this, bloodsucker.  
  
He swings the sword.  
  
THE END?  
  
SEASON SEVEN  
EPISODE ONE  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - NIGHT  
  
Buffy and Spike are hugging. Xander, standing over Spike,   
lifts a sword, poised to cut his head off.  
  
XANDER  
I've waited a long time for   
this, bloodsucker.  
  
He swings the sword.  
  
Buffy leaps up, knocks Spike out of the way and kicks the   
sword out of Xander's hand.  
  
BUFFY  
What are you doing?  
  
XANDER  
He killed Willow.  
  
BUFFY  
I know. But don't do it.   
Please.  
  
XANDER  
Why not?  
  
BUFFY  
Because I need him.  
  
Xander looks stunned. He slowly lets the sword fall out of   
his hand onto the ground.  
  
XANDER  
Nothing makes sense anymore.  
  
THE END 


End file.
